


Loving In The Morning

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sherlock, Husbands, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Nudity, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sherlock in Love, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock spends a pleasing and good morning in bed with his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 Sherlock woke up to a bright and sunny Winter morning. Standing across from him, looking out the bedroom window into the backyard, stood his husband with his back to Sherlock. He was wearing a shirt but no bottoms. Not even a pair of underwear. Every time Sherlock saw Blake naked or hears that he love him, to this day, he still could never believe that this sexy man is _his_ husband. I mean, he knows that they are married but at times, Sherlock feels like it is a dream and one that he does not want to wake up from.

“What a great sight to wake up to but what I do to deserve this? I do not remember it being my birthday today.” Sherlock asked. Blake turned around.

“Does that mean I can not give you a spanking?” Blake replied with a smirk on his face. Sherlock smiled and moved the covers away from him, exposing his naked ass to Blake. Blake walked over to Sherlock and as he got in to the bed, he reached over with his hand and lightly spanked one of Sherlock's ass cheeks.

“Oh, you can do it a little hard than that, Love.” Sherlock said as he wiggled his butt at his hubby, trying to tempt him.

“Alright then. You did ask for it after all.” Blake said. He suddenly spanked Sherlock's other ass cheek so hard that Sherlock's face went into the pillow. Sherlock did let out a little but yelp of pleasure before actually hitting the pillow. Blake quickly laid down next to him.

“Are you okay? I did not mean for that to happen.” Blake asked, checking on Sherlock. Sherlock lifted up his head from the pillow, blushing.

“ _That_ was perfect.” Sherlock answered.

“I bet that got you fully up now.” Blake said, smiling.

“And more than one place as well.” Sherlock said back as he turned around on his back, laying on the bed next to Blake. Blake looked down towards Sherlock's crotch and he was not joking. Sherlock's cock was hard and pointing up slightly at an angle towards the both of them.

“Are you horny?” Blake asked. Sherlock looked at Blake.

“It is not _that_ obvious to you? I am like a rock right now.” Sherlock answered. Blake chuckled and then got an idea.

“Oh, it is obvious and since this _was_ caused by me after all...let me help you relieve you of this “burden” I caused you.” Blake said, trailing his down Sherlock's chest, towards his stomach. Blake's touch was driving his body crazy. Plus, Sherlock was not going to refuse this. He _wanted_ this. Even if was early in the morning.

“Go for it.” Sherlock said, started to pant from all the excitement that Blake was causing him. Blake sat back up on the bed and moved over on the bed. Sherlock arched and spread his legs as Blake got closer to the front of him and Blake stopped. Before he began, he looked at Sherlock.

“Are you sure you want this?” Blake asked, just wanting to make sure. Sherlock got comfortable on the bed and nodded yes. Blake held it as he moved his hand a few times up and down the shaft and ran his thumb over the tip a couple of times. Sherlock's panting became more and more heavy each time his body felt more intense. Blake suddenly stopped and moved his body down and his head towards Sherlock's erection. He kissed and began to move his lips and tongue up, down and all over the shaft. Sherlock out a little moan.

“Dear God...” Sherlock groaned. Suddenly, Sherlock's head quickly dug into the pillow as he felt Blake shove his cock inside his mouth and began to blow him. Sherlock was no longer just panting. He gripped white-knuckle gripping the sheets, trying to keep control of his body as much as he could.

“OH DARLING!” Sherlock shouted. Blake began to go faster. A rush of uncontrollably excitement and pleasure took over Sherlock's body. Blake took a glance at Sherlock.

“Wait til he feels what I am about to do next.” Blake said then looked back down and got into a better position. Sherlock's eyes suddenly widened as he felt Blake deep throat him for a couple of seconds then continued to blow him the way he was doing before.

“Fuck, Blake! Keep going! ...AAH!” Sherlock moaned. Sherlock laid one of legs down on to the bed and held Blake's head. Blake could taste the pre-cum in his mouth. He could feel that Sherlock was about to reach his limit but...he was _not_ going to stop. When Blake made a popping sound when he removed Sherlock's cock from his mouth to take a couple of deep breathes, he looked over at Sherlock again. His husband was blushing and shaking. Sherlock was definitely ready. It did not even take Sherlock much longer to cum after he went back to blowing him.

“BLAKE! I...I...AAAH FUCK!” Sherlock shouted as he quickly came inside of Blake's mouth. When he was finished, Sherlock laid there with his eyes closed, feeling pleased and happy at the same time, trying to catch his breath.. He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes. Blake was looking down at him.

“You swallowed it, didn't you?” Sherlock asked.

“Yep.” Blake answered, not even denying that he swallowed Sherlock's cum. It did not disgust him that Blake did that. Sherlock has done this before as well so why would it if his husband did as well?

“Just making sure.” Sherlock said. Blake laid down next to him on his side.

“Can I still kiss you?” Blake asked. Sherlock smiled then turned on his side and wrapped his arms around him. Blake did the same to Sherlock and held him closer to him. Sherlock and Blake kissed then laid on the bed, cuddling naked. Sherlock let out a sigh.

“I wish we could stay like this in bed forever.” Sherlock said.

“Same here but eventually..one of us of is going to have to let out a fart.” Blake told him, smiling. Sherlock chuckled, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside and all over his body. He still could not believe that this was his life now and in real time. He loved every single second that has gone by so far and is excited about the rest of it. Sherlock just hopes that nothing bad will happen or change it.

“If this is a dream, please do not wake me up. I want it to stay like this.” Sherlock said. Blake kissed the top of Sherlock's head then got more comfortable. Blake felt the same way about Sherlock that Sherlock was feeling about Blake. To him, Sherlock is  _his_ dream that came true.

“I love you so much, sweetheart. ” Blake told him.

“I love you, too, darling.” Sherlock said to him. They laid there on the bed for the rest of the morning before finally getting ready to head downstairs to officially start their afternoon.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
